


Floating

by ohmygoshcheese



Series: Magic School AU [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Magic-Users, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygoshcheese/pseuds/ohmygoshcheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lui meets his new bunkmate at the Magic Academy and the two decide to have a little fun. BBS Magic AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

> Part two if the BBS Magic AU. I love the interactions between these two so much~

Lui was very nervous but absolutely determined not to let it show. He poked his head into the room to see a couple other boys already milling about and chatting with their bunk-mates. He ignored them and hurried to his bunk. There was already a person sprawled across the bottom bunk, and he seemed fast asleep. Lui approached him cautiously and poked the guy’s arm. Instead of waking up, the stranger flopped around mumbling something about potatoes. Lui pouted and decided to just let the guy sleep, he’s obviously tired. He clambered up the top ladder and surveyed the dorm room. One guy was wrestling with another over what looked like a hockey mask. Lui’s eyes widened when he spotted a machete abandoned on the floor next to him. Is that safe? He wondered and figured he’d worry about possible serial killers later. He’d heard movement below him and sure enough a head popped out.  
“Oh! Are you my bunk-mate?” the head spoke.  
Lui noticed the guy had a very heavy accent and wondered where he was from. “Yeah. I’m Lui,” he answered.  
“Hello! I’m Daithi!” This man certainly is cheerful, isn’t he?  
Then Lui realized the guy was almost eye-level with the top bunk. He looked down and, sure enough, the boy was very tall, much taller than him. Feeling slightly disgruntled, Lui held his hand out and said, “Nice to meet you.”  
“Mhmm! Say, do you think these beds can be raised? I almost hit my head just now,” Daithi mused.  
Feeling especially grumpy now, Lui climbed down the ladder and shook his head. “I don’t think so. They seem pretty old, and I don’t have the power to stretch things.”  
“Darn. I actually wanted the top bunk, but when I climbed up there I couldn’t quite fit. These ceilings are pretty low, too.” Daithi sighed at his misfortune and pulled out a bag of potato chips. He munched on one and held out the bag to Lui. “Want one? They’re pretty good. I brought them all the way from Ireland!”  
For a moment, Lui contemplated rejecting Daithi’s offer – he doesn’t need any charity! – but then his stomach growled, and dinner was still at least two hours away. He gave in and reluctantly grabbed a chip. “So, you’re from Ireland?” he asked.  
“Yup. Didn’t think I’d end up at a magic school in the U.S. but it just sorta happened, I guess,” Daithi grinned at him. “Where’re ye from?”  
“San Diego,” Lui answered somewhat shortly.  
Daithi said, “That’s in California, right?”  
Lui nodded, vaguely wondering what flavor chips he was eating. They didn’t taste exactly like anything he’d ever had. However, before he had the chance to ask, a loud yell and a crash sounded from behind him. Lui jumped in surprise but instead of coming back down like a normal person, he continued to float in the air.  
Daithi didn’t noticed right away and was quite interested in watching a boy in a blue hoodie and a boy in red and white jacket tumble to the floor. The boy in red was shouting something about not scaring people when you’ve just met them as the boy in blue merely cackled.  
“Should we stop them…?” Daithi asked Lui tentatively before realizing his new friend was no longer standing next to him. “Lui? Where’d ya go? Lui?!” Daithi searched the bed, his wardrobe, Lui’s wardrobe, and the hallway outside the room.  
Finally, Lui didn’t care about his embarrassment over his current predicament and spoke up, “Up here, you dumbass.”  
Daithi looked around, confused. “Up wher- oh.” Daithi had looked up and spotted his roommate hovering against the ceiling. “How’d ye get up there?”  
“I sneezed too hard,” Lui snapped, sarcastically. “It’s my power, stupid. Now help me figure out how to get down.”  
If Daithi was offended by Lui’s attitude, he didn’t show it. Instead, he stood on the edge of the bed, grabbed the hem of Lui’s shorts and yanked him down. Lui yelped as he tumbled down, but once he was on the ground, he didn’t fly back up.  
Huh. Maybe tall people aren’t so bad after all…  
“You okay?” asked Daithi.  
Lui nodded and straightened out his shirt. “Uh, yeah, thanks,” he mumbled.  
Daithi grinned and said, “You’re welcome! By the way, what exactly is your affinity? Not many people can float in midair without support.”  
“I have a gravity affinity. It’s helpful sometimes, but as you saw, it can also be a pain.”  
Daithi looked absolutely amazed. “Wow. So you can basically fly?”  
Lui nodded. “And I can make other objects fly. I haven’t been able to make another person fly, though…”  
“Still… That’s awesome!” Daithi exclaimed.  
Lui blushed a little at the praise and hurriedly changed the subject. “What about you?”  
“My affinity is illusions. Comes in handy sometimes. But I also feel like a liar and a trickster,” Daithi mused.  
“Illusions? Whoa, think of the possibilities with that! You could get away with so much…” Lui was suddenly very excited.  
Daithi shifted a little on his feet. “I suppose… I’ve never tried anything really. I feel bad.”  
“What? Aw man, you’re wasting an amazing opportunity,” cried Lui.  
Before Daithi could answer, the two boys who were fighting earlier fell silent. Lui and Daithi had been tuning out the shouts and laughter, but the sudden quiet reminded them of their roommates. Suddenly, Lui had an idea.  
“Hey, Daithi. Let’s prank them.”  
“Huh?”

A couple minutes of whispering later, an excited Lui and a doubtful Daithi were perched on the edge of Lui’s top bunk. “Okay, you got the plan?” asked Lui. Daithi nodded slowly and took a deep breath.  
Right before Lui’s eyes, the world around him began to change. The stone floor disappeared to reveal a seemingly bottomless abyss. The walls turned to sedimentary stone that lined the edges of the chasm. Lui shuddered and reminded himself that it was all an illusion. He glanced at Daithi who had his eyes closed and brows furrowed in concentration. A mossy green haze surrounded him and spread throughout the air, occasionally appearing in the illusion and then disappearing again.  
Their two roommates screamed and huddled together, all quarreling aside, as the ground around them changed. They appeared to be standing on a small ledge, inches away from falling into darkness.  
Lui grinned and watched his own reddish-orange aura flare up around him as he started floating. He hovered above their heads and started yelling for help. The two terrified boys looked up to see Lui pretending to be clawing at the gorge’s wall in desperation. They immediately yelled at him to “Hang on!” but he was just out of their reach. Lui screamed in terror as he “slipped” and began to fall. The two boys shouted “NO!” simultaneously and closed their eyes in fear.  
However, instead of hearing the continuing screaming of the falling boy, they heard a dull thunk followed by laughter. They cautiously opened their eyes to see the boy sitting on the ground, perfectly safe, and cracking up. The room had returned to its original state, beds and all, and the deep chasm was gone.  
“You should’ve seen your faces!” Lui laughed. Daithi hopped down and stood next to his friend. He shrugged somewhat apologetically, but a smile was threatening to break out on his face.  
The two boys realized they had been tricked and immediately detangled themselves from each other. Pouting, the boy in blue said, “Hey! That was mean!”  
“But funny,” retorted Lui.  
“It was actually kinda funny,” Daithi admitted.  
“Jerks,” the blue hoodie boy said and stuck his tongue out at them.  
“Sorry, sorry,” Lui said offhandedly while standing up. “You guys were getting annoying, though. Why were you fighting so much?”  
The boy in the red jacket spoke up, “He tried to kill me with a machete.”  
“Did not! It was a joke, Evan!”  
“Shut up, Jonathan. You don’t put on a hockey mask and pull out a machete on someone you’ve just met!”  
Jonathan cackled. “So you were scared,” he teased.  
“No!” said Evan, indignantly. “I was startled. Big difference.”  
“Uh huh. Sure.”  
“There is!”  
Lui looked at Daithi and rolled his eyes. “Wanna go see if dinner’s ready?”  
Daithi nodded and said, “Come on, you two. You can continue fighting after we eat.”  
Jonathan’s head shot up. “Food?”  
Evan took this opportunity to bonk his bunkmate on the head before running out the door laughing. Jonathan yelled at him and immediately gave chase. Lui and Daithi followed at a much more leisurely pace, wondering about the rest of their roommates. Yes, Lui thought, tall people are pretty cool, too.


End file.
